My Dear Friend: Natsu
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: Summary: Gray and Lucy have been dating for two years, and their best friend, Natsu, is always there to support them. But after a huge fight, Gray and Lucy are on very thin ice with each other, and Lucy turns to Natsu for comfort, growing closer to him and even falls in love with him. AU NaLu, with some GraLu! Rated M for sexual scenes, language and suggestiveness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well thanks to a few friends, I rewatched all of Fairy Tail! And so I decided to make a fic about one of my two Fairy Tail pairings, NaLu! So I hope you enjoy my first Fairy Tail fic dears!**

 **As for my Vocaloid fics, I will update those eventually, but, I had to write this idea before I lose it. I could write it down, but then I'd probably forget that too!**

 **Summary: Gray and Lucy have been dating for two years, and their best friend, Natsu, is always there to support them. But after a huge fight, Gray and Lucy are on very thin ice with each other, and Lucy turns to Natsu for comfort, growing closer to him and even falls in love with him. AU NaLu, with some GraLu!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is too awesome for me to own… so ya know.. lol  
**

* * *

 **Monday Morning**

 **Fiore Academy of Magic**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Today was just another Monday here at the Fiore Academy of Magic, where if we pass, we get placed in any guild of our choice. My friend Natsu, my boyfriend Gray and I were all testing to try to get into the guild of Fairy Tail, one of the most esteemed of wizard guilds in Fiore.

"Hey babe," Gray's voice slowly echoed into my thoughts, and I turned to see the adorable ice mage walking towards me with our good friend, Natsu Dragneel.

I smile, while a slight shade of blush appears on my cheeks as he called me "babe", "Hey!" I call out, walking towards the two boys. I greet Gray with a chaste kiss to his lips while I embrace Natsu, so happy to see them both.

I turn to Natsu, a smile plastered on my face, "So, Natsu, how was your weekend?" I ask, knowing that he had been busy, so he wasn't able to spend time with Gray and me.

He returns my smile, his pink hair blowing slightly in the spring air, "It was great, just spent time with Happy and studied for the big exam in a few months," he says.

Gray nods, his eyes glancing at Natsu, "That's right, I meant to ask, can I borrow your notes from I was gone?" he asks Natsu, his head tilted slightly to the side.

Natsu smiles, reaching into his backpack, grabbing out a stack of notes, "Here you go, man," he says, handing the stack of notes to Gray.

"Thanks," says Gray, placing the notes in his backpack.

I yawn, resting my head on Gray's shoulder, "So what should we do? We have about twenty minutes before class," I say, waiting for the two boys to come up with an idea.

Gray points his palm at the ground, and twirls his finger, a faint trace of ice magic wavering at the tip. I look at the ground as little flurries of snow swirl together and once complete, it forms a rose made of ice.

He picks it up and hands it to me, "For you, I love you," he says, giving me a small kiss to the lips. I smile into the kiss, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thank you, I love you too," I say, smiling at the ice mage.

"Hey guys, I'm ravenous, want to grab some breakfast?" asks Natsu, interrupting our little moment. As soon as he mentioned food, I could feel the beginning of a hunger pang in my stomach.

I rub my stomach, my mouth watering at the thought of food, "Sure thing, I could use something to eat," I say, intertwining my hand with Gray's as we made our way to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Monday Afternoon**

 **Fiore Academy of Magic**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Class was finally over! Sadly, since I was training to be a celestial mage, I couldn't be in the same class as Gray or Natsu, since they were training in slayer magic. But, now that class was over, I could see them both!

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu's voice finds its way to my ears and I turn to see the pink haired boy running towards me, a bright smile on his face. It always made me happy to see how excited it made Natsu when he saw me, I guess that's the pleasure of being best friends right?

I smile, giving him a wave,"Hey Natsu, I was just looking for Gray, have you seen him?" I ask, as Natsu approaches me.

Natsu gestures to the hallway around the corner, "He just went that way," says Natsu, smiling. I pat his shoulder and say a quick thanks as I walk down the hallway to find Gray… let's see… where did he go? Hmm… I look around the crowd of kids for the black-haired boy, and then, that's when I spot him, standing there with this girl I know, Juvia, and they're flirting!

I march over to the two idiots and stomp on Juvia's foot, making her scramble away in pain, and then I turn to Gray, a visible vein popping on my forehead.

I point my finger at him, an angry frown on my face, "Gray Fullbuster, what the hell do you think you're doing, flirting with her!" I shout, more veins popping in my forehead.

Gray shrugs, "We were just talking, no big deal," he says, nonchalantly.

I gasp, another vein popping in my forehead, "Seriously? I heard what you were saying, you said she looked really cute and all this nonsense and she was blushing. I'm not an idiot, Gray," I say, trying to control my temper.

Gray rolls his eyes, "What's the big deal, babe, it's not like I kissed her or anything," he says, shrugging again. THAT DENSE IDIOT!

I punch him in the arm, "Idiot, the point is that I am YOUR girlfriend, NOT her, or do you just not want to be with me? Cause this is the third time I've caught you flirting. Don't make me start thinking I've wasted these past two years on you," I say, letting the words flow from my mouth.

Gray looks at me, a bit shocked, and tries to kiss me, but I pull away.

"I'm sorry Gray; I just need some time alone. I'll call you later," I say, turning and walking away before he has a chance to say something. I walk down the hallway, feeling a bit depressed until I bump into Natsu, who turns to me with a smile.

"Hey Lucy, I was just looking for you… did you find Gray?" he asks, smiling.

I nod, trying to hold back my tears so I wouldn't worry him, "Unfortunately, yes, but I'll explain later. Do you want to come over? Mom won't be home tonight so I could use a friend," I say, hoping he will say yes.

He smiles, his eyes shining at my invitation, "Sure thing, Lucy, I'd love to come," he says, taking my arm and leading me out of the building. I was so thankful for Natsu, among all the dark things in my life, he has been the one thing to keep shining, I guess you could say he's the light in my darkness. I'm so glad I can call him my best friend. We walk in silence for a few minutes until Natsu begins to speak.

"So what did you mean you 'unfortunately found Gray'," he asks, turning to me.

I look at him, not bothering to keep the depressed gaze on my face, "Well, I was going to find him so we could walk home together like we do every day, but today, I found him flirting with Juvia. So I walked over, politely stepped on her foot and chewed him out, but he acted like it's no big deal," I say, feeling a tear run down my cheek. Natsu stops and turns to me, and with a delicate touch, he wipes the tear away and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he says. I smile a small smile and give in to his embrace and his warmth. Natsu was always here for me… I hope he stays in my life forever.

"And the worst part is," I continue, "is that this is the third time I've caught him flirting with another girl,"

I feel Natsu let go of me and he looks at me, his eyes connected with mine, an intense look on his face, "Then, Lucy, I think you need to break up with him. Don't get me wrong, I think you guys are a cute couple, you both are my best friends, but if he's hurting you, you need to let him go," he says, his eyes filled with deep emotion.

I look at him, and shake my hand, "It's not that easy, Natsu… I'm..in love with him. I realized that this morning when he gave me that rose. I just told him to give me my space for a little bit so I could cool off," I say, continuing to walk towards my house with Natsu in trail.

"Well I'm glad you're in love with him. Forget what I said, it's your relationship, don't make a decision you may regret later," he says, smiling. I return his smile and we continue to walk towards my house… I'm so glad I have Natsu.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it for now darlings! I will try to update this story every other day! Now can I get maybe 3+ reviews! Thanks for reading!**

 **~T.W.W.I.S~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am back! Chapter 2 is up! Thank you to all the follows and reviews this story has gotten already, I'm glad you guys enjoy it c:**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Mystic Stars: Thank you so much! Here is the next update c:**

 **Ryuchi Windy: I think so too! Thanks for reviewing! C:**

 **Warning: There will be a sex scene in this chapter. Hence the rating M cx so if you aren't comfortable, please turn around, or skip past it! Just a warning for all my virgin eyes that read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Natsu's House; 10 AM**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

My eyes fluttered open as I heard a faint knocking on my front door.

I hopped out of bed, "Be there in a minute," I said, grabbing a shirt from my closet and throwing it on. I slipped into a pair of dirty black flipflops and shuffled to the door. I turned the knob and pulled it open; and there stood Gray.

I smiled, "Hey man, what's up?" I asked, looking at the black-haired boy.

Gray turned to me, a look of concern flashing in his orbs, "Can we talk?" he asked, still looking at me with those concern filled eyes.

I nodded, "Come right in," I said, moving aside so he could step inside. He cautiously stepped inside, and I gestured for him to follow me to the couch.

I waited for him to sit down, while I headed to the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?" I hollered, waiting for him to respond.

"Just some water," I heard Gray shout, and I reached into the fridge and grabbed an orange soda for myself. I set in on the counter as I fill a glass with water for Gray. I grabbed both beverages and made my way back to the living room. As soon as I made it in, I placed myself on the cream colored couch, opposite the side of Gray. I handed him his water and waited for him to speak.

Gray sipped on the water, and then abruptly placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

Gray turned to me, his eyes full of concentration, "So, I need your help. I want to be a better boyfriend to Lucy. And since you've known her for so long, I was wondering if you could help me out.

I almost spit out my orange soda, mostly because that was the last thing I had expected him to say. Be a better boyfriend? Seriously? No offense to Gray, be he can be an idiot sometimes, mostly because he is the one that chooses to flirt. As much as I love Gray and Lucy, they are my best friends, Lucy doesn't deserve someone who purposely flirts, especially when it's multiple times. It hurts Lucy, and Gray needs to understand that. She deserves someone who cares for her… someone like me… but I remember what she said yesterday, how she was in love with Gray. So I can't wreck it just because I think Gray doesn't deserve her.

"Natsu," Gray said, breaking me from my inner thoughts.

I waved my hand, "Sorry man, I was just thinking about what to say. Well for starters, you should go apologize, that will show Lucy you care enough to fix the problems. Next, you should definitely stop flirting, that will show Lucy that you care about what she has to say. And best of all, care for her. That's all a girl ever wants is for her guy to care for her and treat her like she is the best person in their life. Do all that, and I'm sure you guys will be fine," I said, as I smile at him.

Gray nodded, his eyes full of happiness, "You're right Natsu, thank you so much. I have to go apologize to Lucy. Let's go to a movie or something sometime. I miss my best friend," he shouted, before he raced out the door.

I shook my head, _"That child,"_ I thought to myself. I took another sip of soda and turned on the T.V and began watching a movie.

* * *

 **Saturday; 12 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I heard a knock on the door, and I ran downstairs to the door… who could it be on a Saturday? I open the door and there stood Gray, a bouquet of roses in his hand, and a huge smile on his face. Immediately I knew what was happening.

Gray handed the roses to me, a huge smile on his face, "Lucy… I'm sorry I flirted with Juvia. I shouldn't have done that. I promise, from now on, I'll try to be a better boyfriend," he said, before gliding his warm lips across mine.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his chest, "I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you Gray, never forget that," I said, kissing his cheek.

Gray looked down and placed his lips on my forehead, "I love you too," he said, repeatedly kissing my forehead.

Gray looked down at me, "So what should we do?" he asked, caressing my back.

I grin at him, kissing his cheek, "Well… my mom isn't home…," I whispered into his ear. Before Gray could figure out what I meant, I took his hand and led me up to the bedroom, and shut the door immediately.

Gray's eyes light up, "Oh… I see," he said, giving me a devilish grin.

He walked over and placed his lips on mine. It was a sensual kiss… starting out slow I see. As soon as I thought that, his tongue finds its way between my lips and starts twirling around in my mouth, tangling with my tongue. I let out a soft moan as we continue kissing. My hands find their way down to the bottom of his shirt, and I tug, indicating that I want it off. He giggled into the kiss as he removes his shirt, separating our lips for a brief moment. My eyes find their way to his chest, and I trace my finger along his toned pecs and abs.

"You're so beautiful.." I said, enchanted by his amazing chest.

He grinned, "Getting me hard already… you'll be sorry for that babe," he said, grinning at me. In one sudden movement, I'm thrown onto the bed, with Gray on top of me. Before I could speak, his mouth tackles mine again, his tongue finding its way back into my mouth. His warm lips battle roughly against mine as our tongues tangled together in a knot of lust.

Suddenly, I felt him begin to unbutton my shirt, his lips still on mine. As soon as he reaches the last button, he rips off my top, clutching one of my breasts in his hand.

"Oooh this looks nice," he said simply, before beginning to suck on the teat. I moaned as his tongue swirled around the nipple, twisting and sucking.

"Mmmm," I moaned out, rubbing the back of Gray's head as he continued sucking on the nipple.

I moaned again, "Just…hurry…and…take…me," I breathed out between moans.

"So anxious…be patient, baby," he said, before removing his pants and boxers to reveal his erect member. Every part of him was so beautiful… I really did get lucky. I reach down and begin stroking his thick member, earning a few grunts and gasps from him.

"Keep doing that and I might blow before we even begin," he said, grinning at me. His hands work down to my shorts, and he removes them with ease, revealing my womanhood to him, ready for him to enter.

"Now babe… I got to loosen it up… It'll hurt, but only for a bit," he instructed, before shoving one of his fingers into my lower region. I gasped in pain as he began twirling it around inside.

I gasped, "Gray…baby… it…hurts," I said, gasping for air.

"I know babe… just be patient," he said, before inserting another finger, and began doing a scissoring motion. The more he did it, the less it hurt, and the pain turned into pleasure. Then I began to orgasm. I let out a huge moan as I felt a weird feeling make its way down to my womanhood. I heard a chuckle from Gray.

"You came already, ne? My turn… you ready, babe?" he asked, moving the tip of his member towards my entrance.

I nodded, "Just fuck me!" I screamed, not caring who heard me. He smiled and with one swift movement, shoved his member past my entrance and he began thrusting. The pleasure was great. I moaned with each passing thrust as the sound of flapping became louder. I pulled his face down and began kissing him roughly as he continued to thrust inside me.

"Faster…faster," I said, feeling even more pleasure as his pace increased.

"Baby… I'm about to…," warned Gray before the thrusting stopped and I felt a rush of liquid run inside me. I kissed him again, smiling into this kiss.

As soon as our lips parted, I smiled, pressing myself against his warm chest, "That was great," I said, closing my eyes, taking in his warm scent.

Gray pulled me closer, "It was," he said, simply, before closing his eyes as well… and eventually we fell asleep.

* * *

 **Saturday; 4 pm**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

"Lucy, wake up, baby," I heard a voice call out. I opened my eyes and found a shirtless Gray by my side, his eyes filled with love.

I rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked.

Gray looks at his phone, "Four o'clock, why?" he asked, setting his phone on the bedside table.

I instantly hopped up, exposing my naked body, "My mom will be home in twenty minutes, I have to get dressed, take a shower and dispose of the evidence," I said. Gray nodded and hopped up, also exposing his naked body.

"I'll put the sheets in the wash… start a shower for us?" he asked, before clutching the sheets and running downstairs to the laundry.

I walk into the restroom that was attached to my room and turn on the water. I slide the curtain and step into the water, letting the hot liquid cascade down my exposed body. After a few seconds, I hear the curtain open and Gray steps in.

"You look beautiful," he said, before beginning to wash my back. I turn and give him a quick kiss before running shampoo through my hair. After the shower, Gray and I hurry and get our clothes on, and run downstairs.

"One question, love, you are still taking the pill right?" asked Gray, looking at me.

I nodded, "Of course babe," I said.

Gray breathed a side of relief, "Good.. I was worried for a minute. As much as I would like a child, we are still in school," he said. I nodded, understanding completely.

He walked over to the couch and turned on a movie, and I placed myself next to him, his arm going around my shoulder as I placed my head in his chest. After a few minutes, I heard the lock in the door click and I heard the sound of my mother's heels as she entered the house.

"Lucy! I'm home~~!," she called out. I looked over the couch and saw my mom standing there, her arms wide open. I quickly hop over the back of the couch and rushed into my mother's arms.

"Mom, I missed you! Welcome home," I said. My mom had been away on a business trip for two weeks, but she's home now!

Mom smiled, "I miss you too, darling," she said, shedding a few tears.

"Hello, Mrs. Heartfilia," Gray said, as he walked over to us.

"Oh hello Gray dear! And, I've told you, call me Layla!," she exclaimed, giving Gray a hug. Mom has always liked Gray, she views him as her own son.

"Are you kids hungry? Let's go get something to eat!" she said, grabbing her purse.

"Alright!" Gray and I exclaimed as we all headed out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap peoples. I'll see you all for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back for Chapter 3! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far! I promise, NaLu will come very soon!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **nico2883: Yes! I promise I will have some NaLu scenes! Possibly in this chapter ;)**

 **xconversegirl99x: I'm glad you like it so far! NaLu will become a plot driver very soon c:**

 **Guest: I'm sorry you don't like it xc I understand hating ships. GraLu will take a downplay so if you wish to keep reading, it would make me happy c: But if not, I understand, thanks for reading!**

 **Guest: Not every guy is just going to go "Suck it up", that's not advice. Gray cares about Lucy, he asked Natsu for help, Natsu helped him. And to understand someone, you must think like them c: Ne?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :/**

* * *

 **Saturday; 10 AM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

It's been two months since that day Gray and I made up… and did the deed… but anyway, it's been great! I can see he's really trying! That's all I ever wanted! Anyway today, we were going to see a movie, and he'll be here soon so I better get ready. I hopped out of bed, tossing the pink covers off. I put on my pink slippers and made my way over to the shower, turning the knob that released the water. I turned it to the left, making the water hot. I undressed myself and stepped in, closing the curtain behind me. I took some shampoo and lathered it through my blonde locks, letting the water cascade down me in the process. After I was done with the whole "lather-rinse-repeat" nonsense, I turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. As soon as my foot touched the ground, my foot slid across the water on the floor and I took a dive on the bathroom floor.

I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, "Damn it! Stupid water," I said

"Clumsy as ever, eh babe?" I heard a voice say. I turned towards the door and saw Gray standing there, a look of amusement on his face.

I gasped, "How'd you get in?" I asked, even though I was happy to see him.

He shrugged, "The door. You really should lock it Lucy," he said, extending his hand to help me up. I reached up and grabbed it, letting him heave me up.

I smiled at him, "Thank you," I said, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

He grinned, "No problem," he said, a faint shade on his face as I kissed him.

I moved past him to my room and started searching my closet for clothes, and dug out a pink spaghetti strap top and a white skirt. I threw them on the bed and grabbed my pair of pink boots.

I turned to Gray, who was eyeing me, "I'm so excited for this movie," I said, using one of my old shirts to dry my hair.

Gray grinned, a devious glint in his eyes, "Actually, we could do something else….," he said, eyeing my naked body.

I let out a small squeal, feeling my cheeks heat up as he eyed me, "Come on, I've been wanting to see this movie for a while… we maybe can do 'that' later," I said, winking at him.

He smiled, "Whatever you say," he said.

I nodded and started to get dressed, pulling on the pink top and the skirt, followed by the boots. I grabbed my hair dryer and comb and fixed my hair, and put on a slight spritz of perfume, and a light line of eyeliner.

I turned to Gray, smiling, "Okay, ready!" I said, grabbing his hand in mine.

He smiled at me, and led me to the door, allowing me to go first before closing it. We ran downstairs and said a quick "Goodbye" to my mom and headed out the front door. We walked down the street to the theater, Gray's hand in mine. We arrived to the theater and went inside.

"Two tickets to "Heartless Love," said Gray, pulling out his wallet.

The ticket man smiled, "That'll be twelve dollars please," he said, extending his hand. Gray handed him the money and took our tickets, handing one to me.

Gray turned to me, "Want anything to eat?" he asked, nodding at the snack bar.

I nodded, and Gray led me to the snack bar.

"What can I get for you?" asked the cashier as we walked up. She had a very sickly sweet voice as she stared at Gray… back off!

I scanned the menu and decided, "I'll take a medium root beer," I said, turning to Gray. My jaw dropped immediately as Gray was staring intently at two girls that were giving him flirty fingers… and he was blushing.

I immediately released Gray's hand and turned to the cashier, "Forget the root beer," I said, before heading to the door. I kept walking until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gray staring at me.

"Where are you going, Lucy?" he asked, looking concerned.

I removed his hand, glaring at him, "I'm leaving. You kept staring at those two girls, and you had that 'I want to fuck these girls' look in your eyes, Gray," I shouted, not caring who heard us.

He glared at me, "So? I didn't actually go and talk to them!" he shouted back. I raised my hand and slapped it across his cheek.

"You dense idiot! I'm the only girl you should be looking at! Forget it. I'm not wasting my breath this time. I'll let you figure out if you actually want to be with me. Come find me when you've decided that," I said, before exiting the movie theater.

* * *

 **Saturday; 3 PM**

 **Natsu's House**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

"Coming!" I shouted as I heard the knock on my door. I reached for the knob and swung it open, revealing my friend, Erza.

I smiled, "Hey Erza, what's up?" I asked, looking at the redheaded girl.

She grinned, "We need to talk, flame boy," she said, pushing past me into my house. She's pushy. But she is a great friend when it boils down to it.

I followed her to the living room and planted myself on the chair opposite the couch that she was sitting.

I looked at her, "So what's the problem?" I asked, waiting for her to answer.

Erza stared at me, "There's a problem that has been causing me some great thinking. You and Lucy. I watch you two, you like her, and as far as I can see, she likes you. So you need to date her, because Gray hurts her too much. Gray is my friend, but so is Lucy, and I'm tired of watching that walking popsicle hurt her," she said, slamming her fist on the table. Wait. How did she know I liked Lucy, was I that obvious?

I blushed, rubbing the back of my head, "I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-about," I said, my voice shaking.

Erza giggled, "You're so bad at lying, Natsu, I can tell you love Lucy," she said, simply.

I blushed, "Yah I know… and yes I do love her, I love her so much. And it hurts watching her with Gray. He's so lucky to have her, and the worst part is, he doesn't even deserve her!" I shouted.

Erza nodded, "That's why you need to be with her," said Erza, looking at me.

I shook my head, "She told me she's in love with Gray. What kind of friend would I be if I just stabbed them both in the back and stole her?" I asked.

Erza shook her head, "Get her to fall in love with you. Keep being her best friend. Time can make many things happen," said Erza, smiling at me.

I nodded, "Were you ever in love Erza?" I asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

Erza immediately looked away, nodding slowly, "I was once… his name Jellal… we were great childhood friends and we had a lot of fun together… but then he was touched by dark magic and he became twisted and evil. He attacked me and my friends and I haven't seen him since," she said, sadly. I walked over and placed my arm around her.

"I'm sorry Erza… at least you know what it's like to be in love," I said, patting her shoulder.

She turned to me, "Of course I know, idiot, that's why I'm trying to help you," she said, smiling.

She got up and walked to the door, "Remember what I said," she said, before exiting the house.

She was right… I do love Lucy… and if being her best friend and allowing time to make us fall in love is what I need to do, then so be it. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I looked at it, and it said 'Lucy'. Such great timing! I smiled and grabbed the phone, pressing the answer button.

"Hey Lucy! Was just thinking about you!" I said into the phone.

" _Same! Hey, are you busy," she responded._

"No, why?" I asked.

" _Well… my plans with Gray fell through, so I thought we could spend the day together!" she said._

I smiled, "Sure thing! Be here in ten?" I asked into the phone.

" _Sure! See you soon!" she said excitedly before hanging up._

Sweet! She's coming over. I couldn't stop smiling at the thought of spending the day with Lucy. I guess I really am in love with her.

* * *

 **Saturday; 1:15 PM**

 **Natsu's House**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

I finally heard the knock on the door and I opened it, seeing my beautiful Lucy standing there.

I blushed, "Hey," I said, smiling.

She blushed also, "Hey!" she exclaimed, hugging me. Right at that instant, she began to break down and cry in my arms.

I tightened my embrace around her, running my fingers through her hair, "What's wrong, Lucy?" I whispered into her ear.

Lucy sniffled, pressing her face into my chest, "W-we w-were at th-th-the movies and G-G-Gray k-kept st-st-staring at other girls," she sobbed. I continued stroking her hair, letting her cry her sadness away.

Lucy sniffled again, "I know it doesn't sound that bad… but whenever he flirts or stares at other women, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough!" she cried out, before beginning to cry again. I lifted her chin and placed my lips on her forehead, earning a shocked gasp from the blonde. Her cheeks turned pink and she stood there frozen as I kissed her forehead.

I removed my lips, smiling down at her, "Lucy, you are a beautiful and strong woman. Don't let Gray get to you!" I said, smiling. She looked at me, her eyes shining.

She wrapped her arms around me, pushing her face into my chest once more, "Thank you Natsu… I always have you to look out for me… Thank you," she breathed.

"Of course," I said, blushing as she held onto me. She let go after a few moments and looked at me.

She smiled, wiping the rest of her tears, "So what do you want to do?" she asked, stepping into the house.

I smiled back, closing the door once she entered, "Well… I'm kind of hungry. How about I order us a pizza?" I said, grabbing my phone.

She nodded, "That'd be great," she said, placing herself at the kitchen table.

I nodded and called the pizza place and put in the order.

Once it was done, I walked over to the table and placed myself next to her.

 **~Lucy's POV~**

"It'll be about fifteen minutes," he said, before placing himself next to me.

I nodded, smiling, "Thanks… I ran out of the movie theater before I could get anything to eat," I said, rubbing my stomach.

Natsu smiled, "So tell me… what are you going to do about Gray?" he asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "I don't know… I told him to think if he really wants to be with me and to leave me alone until then," I said, glancing down at the table.

Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him, "I think you should break up with him. He obviously upsets you… and it's not right… you need someone who actually loves you… someone like…," he said, cutting off at the end.

I titled my head, looking at the blushing boy, "Someone like who?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Someone… like me," he said. Natsu? He thinks I should be with? But why… we are just friends right… unless…

He took my hand in his, "I love you Lucy. I've been in love with you for the longest time, and I want to be with you. I hate watching Gray hurt you," he said, blushing.

I looked down, keeping my hand in his, "You…love…me?" I asked, shocked.

He took my chin and began moving his face closer to mine. My face began to heat up the closer his lips got to mine. His face was so close, I could feel the warmness of his breath. I wanted for him to kiss me... I wanted to let go... I began to move my face closer when suddenly there was a knock on the door and we stopped.

"Damn it!" he said, getting up and walking to the door. He swung it open, took the pizza, threw money at the guy and walked inside, placing the pizza on the table.

He looked at me, blushing, "Sorry about that…" he said, grinning.

I smiled, "That's okay," I said, grabbing a slice of pizza. Natsu had almost kissed me… and if the guy hadn't come, he would have. Part of me wished that Natsu would've kissed me… and part of me was glad it hadn't happened. What is this feeling?

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap! See you soon for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 4! I love updating this story so much c: Thank you everyone for all the support this story has gotten already!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Yes! Erza is here! And Lucy hasn't exactly found out that she loves Natsu, YET, but she definitely is feeling something ;)**

 **xconversegirl99x: I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE TOO! And don't worry! I promised this story would end with NaLu so she will forget Gray eventually! Erza is a great friend, I wish she was real. I'd make her my bestie c:**

 **StellaHeartfilia: Don't worry, they'll have their share of kisses c:**

 **NaLu FTW: I love your name! Oh lord yes! And I'm sorry don't die :c They'll kiss eventually!**

 **AkaneRitsu221: My dear cousin you're back! I knew you'd like it! Thanks for your support!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Saturday; 11 AM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

It has been a week since Natsu and I almost kissed, and to be honest, I've thought about it ever since. We haven't talked about it, and we act as if it never happened, but secretly, I think about it a lot. What would've happened if I had kissed Natsu, would he still like me, would we stay friends, so many unanswered questions… I sighed in defeat, waiting for Natsu to show up. We were on winter break and Natsu and I had been spending every day together since that night he almost kissed me. I actually really enjoy spending time with Natsu, he makes me feel like I'm worth something… unlike Gray. I haven't seen Gray since I left him at the movies, but he has tried to call me several times, but I reject him, because one week is not enough time for him. I was so busy thinking about Gray, that I had barely heard the knock on my door. I sat up from the couch and walked over to the door, barely able to contain my excitement at seeing Natsu. I swung the door open and immediately wrapped my arms around the pink-haired boy, earning a slight gasp of surprise from him and a shade of blush on his cheeks.

I smiled, pressing my face into his warm chest, "Hey," I said, simply, so happy to see him.

Natsu blushed, returning my embrace, "Hey," he whispered into my ear.

I released him and looked up, blushing a bit as our faces were just a few inches apart.

Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "So, what are we doing today?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. With his blush, his adorable smile and his head tilted like that he looked… cute.

I smiled, "Whatever you want to do," I said, stepping aside so the boy could enter. He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, and I joined him.

Natsu drummed his fingers on the table, his face filled with thought, "We've done so much… it's hard to think," he said, grinning a bit.

I nodded, "You're right! Hmmm… we could go on a walk, maybe stop at the coffee shop?" I suggested, waiting for the boy to answer.

He smiled, his eyes filled with happiness, "Sounds great," he replied, standing from the table. I stood also, and we headed to the door. We began walking, and I felt something brush my hand, I looked down and saw Natsu's hand open, gesturing for my hand to take it. My cheeks heated a bit at the thought of holding his hand… why was I feeling this way? But I accepted anyway, and placed my hand in his.

Natsu looked over at me, a smile on his face, "I'm glad we're spending everyday together… I love hanging out with you," he said, a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. His smile was actually very appealing… as were his beautiful eyes… wait… why am I thinking these thoughts?

I shook off the thoughts and returned his smile, "Same! It's a nice break from all the Gray drama," I said, squeezing Natsu's hand a bit once I mentioned Gray. Natsu glanced down at our intertwined hands and smiled.

Natsu planted a soft kiss on my cheek, making my face heat up, "Don't worry about Gray. You can deal with him another day. You're here with me now and we're going to have a fun day!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked, "Thank you Natsu," I said, holding his hand tighter than before. After a few seconds, I removed my head from his shoulder, and with my free hand, I rubbed the spot on my cheek where he had kissed me. It had felt… right. Magical… it hadn't even been a full on kiss and it felt more right than my full kisses with Gray. What was this feeling? Could I possibly love Natsu? I sighed… like I would know. I can't even make up my mind if I want to stay with Gray or not. I was hopeless.

I felt Natsu's hand slip from mine, "We're here," he said, opening the door for me to enter the coffee shop. I entered, with Natsu behind me, and we headed to the counter, where a nice, young woman was waiting to take our order.

She smiled, "What may I get for you?" she asked, in an overly perky voice. I browsed the menu thoroughly, until my eyes rested on something I liked.

I turned to the cashier lady, "I'll have the double chocolate chip frappucino," I said, stepping aside so Natsu could order.

Natsu smiled at the woman, "I'll take the vanilla mocha," he said, starting to take out his wallet. I quickly handed the lady a twenty and looked at the flabbergasted Natsu.

I smiled, punching him lightly in the arm, "Silly, you paid last time, it's my turn," I said, taking my change from the cashier.

The cashier lady giggled, her green hair bouncing as she laughed, "You guys are a cute couple," she said, smiling.

I blushed, as well as Natsu, "We aren't dating…," I said, trailing off. Natsu nodded slowly. The cashier lady grinned as if she didn't believe us, but she didn't say anything. Natsu went to find us a table while I waited for our drinks. After a few minutes, my name was called and I grabbed the two drinks and walked over to the corner booth where Natsu waited.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Natsu, smiling as I set his drink down in front of him.

I smiled, "Anytime," I said, taking a sip of my frappucino. OH! THIS WAS SO GOOD!

Suddenly, Natsu's phone began to ring and he slid the call button, "Hello?" he asked. He nodded, "Yah, sure, be right there," he said into the phone.

He looked at me, a glint of sadness in his eyes as he stood, "Sorry, that was the professor; I forgot I had an appointment today with him. I'll stop by after, okay?" he said, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, taking in his scent… I didn't want him to go… when I was alone, I thought of Gray and fell apart. But when I was with Natsu, I felt happy, I felt complete, I didn't feel broken.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll see you later, okay?" I said, giving him my best smile before he ran out the door. Sigh… now it was lonely.

* * *

 **Saturday; 12 PM  
Gray's House**

 **~Gray's POV~**

Lyon sighed, "So where are you and Lucy at right now?" he asked, taking a sip of the beer next to him.

I shrugged, feeling down, "I don't know… I've tried calling but she doesn't answer," I said, putting my chin in hand. I gulped as I remember the last thing she said to me at the theater..

" _You dense idiot! I am the only girl you should be looking at! Forget it. I'm not wasting my breath this time. I'll let you think about if you actually want to be with me. Come find me when you've decided that," she shouted, before storming out of the theater._

What have I done? I'm such a fuck up… I get so caught up in myself that I never notice when I'm hurting Lucy. And she's been so sweet to give me chance after chance… I think back to the day I asked her out, two years ago.

 _I walked up to the fifteen year old blonde, a rose in my hand and light shade of blush on my face. I had liked Lucy since I had met her eight years ago when Natsu introduced me to her. She was intoxicatingly beautiful and today was the day I was going to ask her out._

 _I approached the blonde slowly, my hands shaking from nervousness, "Hey Lucy," I said, tapping her shoulder._

 _Lucy turned to me with a smile, "Hey Gray, what's up?" she asked, looking me directly in the eyes. My face blushed harder… her beauty was making this very difficult.._

 _I gulped, handing her the rose, "Well… I've liked you for a long time… and now I'm sure. I want to be with you. You're beautiful, and sweet, and your smile makes me so happy… so, Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, smiling at the blonde._

 _Lucy blushed immediately and suddenly slammed her lips on mine, which I could only take as a yes. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, smiling at me, "Of course, Gray, I've liked you for a long time also," she said. I smiled and took her hand in mine, and we walked home._

I turned to Lyon, a look of defeat spread across my face, "I honestly don't deserve Lucy," I said, waiting for the other ice mage to tell me I was right.

Lyon shook his head, "That's not true. You messed up a few times. Tell you what, I'm having a party tomorrow, you should invite her. Dance with her, talk with her. I'm sure she'll forgive you," said Lyon, smiling.

I smiled, "Sure thing! I'll call her later!" I said, fist bumping Lyon. I popped in a video game and began dominating Lyon.

* * *

 **Saturday; 3 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I woke from my nap to a loud knocking on the door… could that be Natsu already? I jumped up and sped to the door, and my surprise echoed loudly as I opened the door to reveal not Natsu, but Erza.

I looked at Erza, a bit confused, "Hey Erza… what're you doing here?" I asked. Erza and I were friends, but we never went over to each other's houses. This must be important.

Erza grinned, "There's something we need to talk about… may I come in?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded, stepping aside so the red haired woman could enter. She placed herself at the table and I placed myself in the chair across from her.

I gazed at Erza, "So what brings you here?" I asked, hoping it wasn't anything to serious.

Erza glared at me, making feel a bit intimidated, "How do you feel about Natsu?" she asked, jumping straight to the point. I did a bit of a double take at her question.

I blushed, looking away, "What do you mean?" I asked, hoping she didn't notice my blush.

Erza scoffed, "Don't do the whole 'avoid my gaze' thing, Lucy. Do you love Natsu?" she asked. She had caught my blush after all. Shit.

I blushed, looking at the older woman, "I don't know… He is very sweet… and he's cute… and I get nervous around him now… but I also feel like I'm being unfaithful to Gray. I just don't know this is all confusing," I said, slamming my forehead down on the table.

Erza giggled, "Well, Natsu loves you. I talked to him about that a week or so ago. He feels as if Gray isn't good enough for you, and you deserve someone better," she said.

I nodded, "Natsu told me this a week or so ago also," I said. Erza smiled, nodding.

She took a sip of the water that somehow appeared in front of her, "So, I think you should dump Gray and be with Natsu. Because even you don't love Natsu, you definitely feel some level of emotion for him that is beyond friendship," said Erza, setting the water down. Was she right? People have said I act as if I love Natsu… but why didn't believe it myself? What should I do? I don't think even Erza could help me figure this out.

I sighed, "I don't know," I said, simply.

Erza sighed as a knocking began at the door, "That must be Natsu, well I'll let you two figure it out," she said, before vanishing mysteriously. She certainly is scary… I got up and walked to the door, and opened it, and it was, like Erza said, Natsu.

Natsu smiled, handing me a milkshake, "Just to say sorry for leaving early," he said, blushing a bit. I took a sip, delighted by the chocolaty flavor.

I smiled, allowing him in, "Thanks, and it was fine. You had a meeting, it was okay!" I said, even though I was lying. It was deathly lonely without him.

Suddenly, my phone lit up with a text from Gray. What did this idiot want now? I flipped it open and it read, _"You'll probably say no, but Lyon is having a party tomorrow… do you want to go with me?"_ … a party? I definitely wanted to go… but not with Gray. I, after a week of silence, texted Gray, and I said _"No thanks… I'm not feeling too well, maybe we can do something else this week?"_ I said.

* * *

 **~Gray's POV~**

I looked at Lyon, frowning, "Damn it, she said no, I won't be going then," I said, angrily.

* * *

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I flipped the phone shut and turned to Natsu, "Hey Natsu, you feel like being my date to a party tomorrow night?" I asked, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is complete~~~! See you all tomorrow for the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 5! Thank you to all the follows, favorites and reviews this story has gotten. You guys are awesome c:**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Yah.. when I like a story, I tend to update fast c: And I've planned every chapter till the end so it helps make writing easier! Natsu is such a sweetie in this story c: Erza kind of is the matchmaker in this story, indeed! Hope you like the update!**

 **xconversegirl99x: Your enthusiasm makes me smile! Lucy hasn't dumped Gray yet, but she definitely is taking Natsu to the party instead of Gray… what could this mean?! I made Erza the "support" character, because she is a support character in Fairy Tail and she always raises spirits and spreads hope! She's amazing! Anyway, hope you like this update!**

 **Disclaimer: Nooo**

 **Also note: This story will end on Chapter 12 with an epilogue so be ready c:**

* * *

 **Sunday; 11 AM  
Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I walked towards the door as I heard an incessant knocking begin. I opened it and my mouth dropped open in surprise as I saw Gray standing there, a grin on his face.

Gray seemed a bit surprised that I hadn't shut the door on him, so he began to speak, "Hey… can we talk?" he asked, grinning at me.

As I collected my chin from the floor, I nodded slowly, "Sure… come on in," I said, moving aside so the ice mage could enter. He took a seat at the table, and I set two glasses of water down in front of us as I took my seat across from him.

I gazed at the boy, "What do you want?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

Gray waved his finger, making ice cubes appear in his water, and then he looked up at me, "I want to talk about us… Look, I know I messed up. I talked with Lyon and I realized that I get so caught up in myself that I don't know when I'm hurting you. And I'm sorry… so… can we start over?" he asked, looking very apologetic.

I sighed, setting my water down, "Tell you what, Fullbuster, I'll give you one more chance. But, if you go and fuck it up, then we are done, no questions asked," I said, glaring directly at him.

He smiled, setting his water down as well, "Great… so does that mean you'll go to the party with me?" he asked, giving me a hopeful look.

I shook my head, "No… sorry, I'm still not feeling well, and I have my cousin's birthday to go to," I lied, hoping that he would buy it.

He smiled, "That's okay, maybe we can do something tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yah…maybe," I said, getting up out of my chair.

I gazed over at the ice mage, "Hey, Erza and I are going shopping in a little bit and I need to get ready," I said, hoping he would catch my hint for him to leave.

He nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later," he said, pressing his lips against mine. Normally, I would smile when he kissed me… but this… this felt wrong. It felt like… I was betraying someone. I felt guilty when Gray kissed me. Why?

I backed away, a fake smile on my face, "Yah sure thing," I said, opening the door for him. He smiled at me, then walked out to his car, and drove away. I sighed… what was that guilty feeling? It's not like I was dating someone else… ugh… is it because of Natsu? Why is this happening? UGH! I'll just talk to Erza when I go shopping with her.

* * *

 **Sunday; 11:15 AM  
Natsu's House**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

"Natsu! You can't take Lucy to the party in that," gasped Happy, glaring at the open vest that I had on. It exposed my bare chest, and to be honest… I was pretty hot.

I laughed, looking over to the levitating blue cat, "Why not? If I'm going to get her to fall for me, I should use my attractiveness to right?" I asked, innocently.

Happy did a facepalm, "Lucy will like you for you… just wear something nice," instructed Happy. Sheesh, for a cat that was usually carefree, he was very bossy about Lucy and me.

I sighed and pulled out this black, collared button-up shirt, "Is this better?" I asked, looking over at the cat.

Happy smiled and nodded, "Aye!" he shouted, murmuring excitedly about how I and Lucy were going to get together tonight. That cat is sure hopeful. He is a great friend.

* * *

 **Sunday; 1 PM**

 **Eastern Fiore Mall**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Erza gazed over at me as we walked to the next store, "So tell me more about your 'bad feeling' that you had when you kissed Gray," she said, dodging another person that walked past.

I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't know… it was weird. I felt guilty… and in all honesty it felt… wrong," I said, waving my hand around.

Erza grinned, "Does this mean you love Natsu?" she exclaimed, causing a few people around us to stop and stare.

I sighed again, "I don't know… this is all confusing!" I said, kicking a trash can over as we walked past.

Erza placed her hand on my shoulder, "Well, perhaps you'll figure it out at this party tonight… speaking of which, we still have to find you something to wear!" she exclaimed, suddenly grabbing my hand and dragged me into this expensive looking store.

Erza immediately ran and grabbed a dress, running over to me with it, "This would look great on you!" she exclaimed. I looked it over; it was a white cocktail dress that stopped right above my knee caps… it had a pink ribbon wrapped around the middle… I liked it! Damn, Erza was good with style.

I smiled, "It's perfect! But I can't afford this..," I sighed, noticing the expensive price tag.

Erza scoffed, "Nonsense! I'll pay for it! If it helps get you and Natsu together then I will sacrifice all the money in the world!" she exclaimed, suddenly disappearing over to the checkout counter with the dress… She sure is passionate, I'll give her that. I laughed a bit… It was great having Erza around.

* * *

 **Sunday; 2 PM**

 **Lyon's House**

 **~Lyon's POV~**

I sighed, looking over at the ice stripper next to me, "You sure you not coming?" I asked, as the black-haired boy shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth.

He nodded, "I only wanted to go if Lucy was going, but we can hang out maybe after the party?" asked Gray, setting the half eaten piece down in the box.

I sighed, "Alright. So… you ready to get smashed?" I declared, nodding to the video game that we had paused.

Gray's eyes filled with fire, "I NEVER LOSE," he exclaimed, suddenly unpausing the game and killing my character.

I gasped, clenching my fist, "No fair!" I exclaimed, grabbing my controller and respawning.

* * *

 **Sunday; 8 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Oh god… Natsu will be here any minute and I'm only half way ready! I quickly ran a comb through my freshly dried hair and quickly dried myself off with a towel. I grabbed the dress that Erza bought me and slid it on, tying the pink ribbon around my midriff as I put the dress on. I scrambled through my closet looking for my favorite pair of white heels. I finally found them and slipped them on, the white perfectly matched the dress! I put on some eyeliner and some lipstick, and that's when I heard that fateful knock on my door… it was time!

* * *

 **Sunday; 8:15 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

I finally arrived to Lucy's door, this tight collared shirt causing a bit of sweat to emanate around my collarbone… or maybe it was nervousness… I could never tell. I walked up to the door and knocked a few times, waiting for the beautiful blonde to come to the door. Then I heard the knob turned and I looked at the door as it opened, and my jaw dropped as I saw Lucy step out, in her gorgeous white dress.

I gasped, blushing a bit, "Wow… Lucy… you look… amazing! Actually better than amazing, you're drop dead gorgeous," I rambled, trying to contain the blush on my cheeks… suddenly my pants got a bit tighter…

Lucy smiled sweetly, blushing also, "Wow… Thanks Natsu! And you look very, very handsome," she said, blushing even more. I blushed, rubbing the back of my head with a smile. Lucy closed her door and locked it, and she took my hand in hers (earning even more blushing from me) and we started down the sidewalk. Lyon's house was only on the next block so Lucy had insisted that we walk.

Lucy looked over at me, her hand still in mine, "So, you excited?" she asked.

I looked at her, smiling, "Yah, thanks for inviting me!" I exclaimed, making her blush a bit.

She blushed, turning away, "Well of course… I love your company," she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. She was so adorable! After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at Lyon's exquisite house. Lyon was a very rich kid; he had a huge house, definitely perfect for big house parties.

Lyon smiled at us as we approached, but then frowned when he noticed our intertwined hands, "Welcome, I hope you guys have a great time," said Lyon… he isn't going to tell Gray, is he?

Lucy nodded, "Thanks for the invite," she said, coldly. Lyon grimaced and walked away, allowing Lucy and I to enter. Right when we stepped inside, we could hear the music emanating from the ballroom where the party was being held.

I eyed the blonde, "Ready to go in?" I asked, keeping Lucy's hand in mine.

She nodded, squeezing my hand a bit, "Yup! Let's go!" she said, and I started leading her into the ballroom. Once we entered, I saw a ton of people from school, such as Laxus, Levy, Elfman, Mirajane, and Lisanna. There were some that I didn't know, but that was okay, I would be talking to Lucy mostly. Immediately, Levy ran towards us, a huge smile on her face.

Levy bounced up and down, "Hey guys!" she said. Then she eyeballed when she saw our interlocked hands, "You guys are dating now! SO CUTE!" she squealed. I blushed as well as Lucy, but neither one of us told Levy that we weren't together.

I ignored her squeals, smiling, "So how are you and Gajeel?" I asked, scanning the room for the black-haired man.

Levy smiled, "Great! He's at home sick, but he didn't want to miss this, so he told me to come without him!" she exclaimed.

Lucy smiled, "That's a good thing you guys are doing well," she said, still holding my hand.

Levy nodded, "Well it was good to see you guys! I promised Elfman and Mirajane that I would watch Lisanna… so we could avoid the last party incident," she said, and she sped away.

I looked over at Lucy and smiled, "Do you want to dance?" I asked, hoping she would accept.

She nodded, leading me over to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist, and we moved with the music. And we danced, smiling at each other, as if we were the only ones in the room.

* * *

 **Sunday; 11 PM**

 **Lyon's Party**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Natsu and I had just finished dancing as the DJ needed to take a break.

Natsu smiled at me, "That was fun!" he said, releasing my waist... but I didn't want it to stop. All night I had been having this feeling... when I looked at Natsu, my heart had begun to race. When I saw him smile, I blushed and began to sweat. I wanted to keep dancing with him... I wanted his muscular arms to hold me... I wanted to be close to him... his scent... his warmth... his beauty. I wanted it all... and that is when I realized something:

That I was undeniably, without a doubt, in love with Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! See you all for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back here with Chapter 6! Hope you all like the story so far c:**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **StellaHeartfilia: I KNOW RIGHT! It even made me squeal a bit c:**

 **Gh0st's buddy: Yes indeed she did c: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Same! I was thinking that as I wrote it! Thanks for reviewing friend c:**

 **xconversegirl99x: You're welcome c: And perhaps Lyon will keep quiet.. or perhaps not. We will see c;**

 **Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: Nahh. Don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Sunday; 11:45 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Natsu and I had finally arrived back at my house, and all I could think about was him; his smile, his eyes, his scent, his attractiveness; everything. Tomorrow… tomorrow will be the day that I confess to him, and hopefully get my first kiss with him. I yawned, suddenly feeling really tired.

Natsu walked over to me, picking me up in his arms, cradling me as he carried me to my room. I blushed as I buried my face into his warm, muscular chest. Once we reached the top of the stairs, he kicked my bedroom door open with his foot and placed me on the bed, and taking a seat next to me.

He smiled at me, "That was a really great party… thanks for taking me," he said, grasping my hand in his.

I blushed, nodding, "Of course… there's no one else that I wanted to go with," I said, giggling a bit. He flashed me one of his overly adorable smiles, a started walking towards the door.

Natsu paused at the door, turning back to look at me, "I should get going," he said, as he began twisting the knob.

I looked down, rolling my thumbs, "Natsu?" I asked, hoping he'd here the desperation and urgency in my voice.

He stopped, turning back to me, "Yes?" he asked, smiling a small smile at me.

I blushed, looking away, "W-will y-y-you…s-stay w-with… m-m-me?" I blubbered out. Natsu blushed for a minute, before walking over to the bed, "Of course," he said, kissing my forehead. I blushed even harder as he tore off his shirt, revealing his very toned chest, and I blushed even harder as he crawled into the bed with me, turning off the lamp next to my bed. I sighed, cuddling closer to Natsu, taking in all of his scent and warmth. And there, as he held me, I fell asleep for the first time in his arms.

* * *

 **Monday; 11 AM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

My eyes fluttered open to the bright light that was casting itself through my window. I turned to see Natsu, still sleeping adorably next to me, his arm still wrapped around my waist. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open a bit, and he smiled once he saw me looking at him.

He groaned, "Good morning…beautiful," he said, sleepily. I smiled, tossing the covers off, revealing his bare chest. My eyes couldn't help but stare at the toned abs that rippled on his abdomen. Luckily, Natsu hadn't noticed me staring, and threw on his shirt, sitting up on the bed.

I yawned, stretching a bit, "So what should we do today?" I asked, waiting for the boy to get on his feet.

He turned to me, shrugging, "Whatever you decide is fine with me," he said, smiling.

I nodded, "Just let me throw some clothes on," I said, grabbing some clothes from my closet and running to the bathroom to change. Today, today was the day I was going to confess to Natsu… and hopefully kiss him. It had taken all my self control to not ravage his lips as he laid next to me… sigh… I really was in love. I slipped on the black top and the blue jeans, putting my black boots on once I managed to get the jeans on. I stepped out of the bathroom, gesturing for Natsu to follow me downstairs.

I waited for him to come down, smiling at him as he entered the living room, "So I was thinking we could go to that ice cream shop that you like… you know, that one down the street? My treat!" I exclaimed, waiting for the pink-haired boy to respond.

Natsu jumped excitedly, "Really? Thanks Lucy!" he said, rushing to hug me. I returned his embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest.

I smiled, "No problem," I breathed, not wanting to let go… which sadly I eventually did.

Natsu smiled at me, taking my hand in his, "Let's get going," he said. I nodded, blushing as our hands touched, and we headed out the door.

* * *

 **Monday; 12 PM**

 **Gray's House**

 **~Gray's POV~**

I grinned, "Hey man," I said, as I opened the door to see Lyon standing there, a concerned expression on his face.

He sighed, "Hey," he said, simply, and he brushed past me into my house.

I grunted, "What's wrong with you?" I asked, walking over to sit next to the other ice boy.

Lyon sighed, "I have some bad news man… you're not going to like it," he said, pulling out his phone.

I blinked, "What is it?" I asked, very curious about what he was fixing to tell me.

Lyon glanced at me, his eyes filled with sadness, "Well, yesterday at my party, Lucy showed up… but she came with Natsu. They were holding hands, he kissed her forehead, she kissed his cheek, and they danced very closely all night. I'm sorry man, but Natsu is stealing your woman," he said, sighing a bit.

I laughed a bit, "Oh Lyon, I know that isn't true," I said, even though some inner part of me knew he was telling the truth.

He sighed, "I wish I was lying… but see for yourself," he said, handing me his phone. On the screen were tons of pictures of Natsu and Lucy holding hands, or dancing together, or hugging, or him kissing her forehead…

I snarled, "That devilish bastard, who does he think he is, breaking his promise after all this time," I shouted, slamming the phone on the table.

Lyon looked over at me, his eyes alight with confusion, "Promise?" he inquired, curiosity literally spewing from his voice.

I sighed, "Yes, it was a promise that Natsu made to me a long time ago, about how no matter how he felt about Lucy, he would respect our friendship and not go after her," I said, my mind flowing back through time to the day of the promise…

 _I ran over to Natsu, my fist clenched in determination, "Yo, Natsu, I need to talk to you," I said, waiting for the other boy to come. Natsu looked over and smiled, hopping over to talk to me._

 _Natsu scratched his head, "Do you need something, Gray?" he asked, obviously thinking I had come here to yell at him._

 _I sighed, "Look, I'm dating Lucy, but I know you like her too. But for the sake of our friendship, I want you to promise me that as long as I am with Lucy, you will not go after her," I said, holding up my pinky._

 _Natsu considered for a moment, before curling his pinkie around mine, "Deal," he said, smiling._

I can't believe that Natsu had betrayed me… he was going to pay for that. I rose from the chair, grabbing my jacket, and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" shouted Lyon, walking towards me.

I turned to my friend, a look of pure hatred on my face, "I'm going to win my girl back," I said, before storming out the door, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **Monday; 12:30 PM**

 **Rinja's Ice Cream**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I giggled in delight as I took a lick of my ice cream, "This is so good!" I exclaimed, taking another big lick.

Natsu laughed, taking a sip of his milkshake, "This is a really good place… used to come here all the time as a kid," he said, looking around as if he was remembering all the times he had been here. We were currently sitting on a bench outside of the shop, one of our hands occupied with our treats, while our free hands sat intertwined between us, closing the faint gap between us.

I smiled, "I'm so glad I get to spend every day with you," I said, leaning my head on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu leaned his head on mine, "I'm glad also," he whispered, before taking another sip of his milkshake. After a few minutes of ice cream eating, we started back to my house, our hands still intertwined. Now was the time… I had to confess to Natsu. As we walked down the sidewalk, I contemplated on how I should word this confession… he needed to know EXACTLY how I felt. And I suddenly knew what to do as I saw we were approaching my house.

I stopped, my hand still in Natsu's, causing the fire mage to turn around, "You alright?" he asked, moving closer to me.

I nodded, "I'm fine, but Natsu, there's something I need to tell you," I said. He nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

I sighed, "Natsu… so much has happened lately, and I was lost. I was lost in my own darkness, cast there by the man that I believed I loved… but then you came. You became the light in my darkness, the one thing that has kept me from breaking. You are always there for me, smiling, supporting and cheering me on. And to this day, I still think about that night when you confessed to me, and almost kissed me. And I wish it had happened… Gods, I think about you every day, I think about your smile, I dream about your scent, your beauty is always on my mind, and my heart races whenever I'm near you… I begin sweating when you smile at me. You went from being my best friend to the one person I couldn't be without. I guess what I'm trying to say is… that… I-I… I'm in love with you, Natsu Dragneel," I exclaimed, taking his hand in mine. The fire mage simply stared at me, his eyes filled with shock. But after a moment or so, he smiled.

He blushed, smiling, "You really mean it? You're really in love with me?" he asked.

I nodded, "I am madly in love with you," I said, moving closer, so that our bodies were touching.

Natsu smiled, his forehead touching mine, "That's a good thing… because I'm madly in love with you too," he said, before moving his lips closer to mine. It was finally going to happen, I was finally going to kiss Natsu Drag-

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH," I heard someone shout. I turned to see Gray, his fists clenched, an angry aura radiating off of him, marching towards us.

I gasped, "Gray, what…what are you doing here?" I asked, but he ignored me, instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Natsu.

Gray glared at Natsu, his eyes filled with intense anger, "She's mine. And I fucking made that perfectly clear when I made you SWEAR to me that you would never go after her as long as we were together," shouted Gray, moving closer to Natsu.

Natsu smirked, his eyes filled with satisfaction, "Well newsflash you talking snow-cone, she loves ME, not you," he exclaimed, clenching his fists as well. And with those words, Gray swung his fist across Natsu's face. I could only gasp in horror as Gray began pounding Natsu to the ground, his fists not stopping. Natsu's face was bloody and bruised, but with a big turn of events, Natsu leaped from the ground and began pounding away at Gray's face, causing the ice mage to bleed and bruise as well.

I ran towards them, pushing them both off of each other, "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, but then I gasped as both boys fell unconscious. I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello!" I screamed into the phone.

"Yes, I have two boys here who got in a fight and they suddenly passed out… they need help!" I shouted, as tears began to fall down my face. The woman said there would be someone arriving in the next five minutes. As I waited for the ambulance to arrive, I walked over to the unconscious Natsu, ignoring the blood and bruises on his face. I leaned down, pressing my lips against his puffy, split ones. I didn't care if they tasted like blood… I didn't care if he was unconscious… I finally got to kiss him. After a few seconds, I pulled away, resting his head in my lap.

I began to cry, "This is all my fault… If only I had broken up with Gray sooner… Natsu, I love you," I cried, looking down at the unconscious boy in my lap. Within minutes, the ambulance arrived, placing both Gray and Natsu on stretchers, and wheeling them into the back. I rode with them the whole way there, my hand never once leaving Natsu's, even when they lifted him out of the ambulance and lead him into the emergency room, my hand still never left his.

Suddenly, I heard the room door open, and in stepped a doctor, "Hello, uh- Miss, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a minute so I can run some tests," he said, smiling at me as he lead me to the door.

"I promise I'll notify you right away," said the Doctor, before he closed the door and began examining Natsu.

* * *

 **Monday; 7 PM**

 **West Fiore Hospital**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I felt a tap on my shoulder, my eyes fluttering open to see the doctor standing in front of me, "Excuse me, Miss, sorry to wake you but I have his results," said the Doctor.

I nodded, "And?" I asked.

The doctor sighed, sadly, "I'm afraid, that both of the boys, are in a coma," he said.

My heart immediately stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 6 is complete! And I'll see you all for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7! And apologies to anyone who is mad at me for what happened last chapter… but I needed to make some drama!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Gh0st's buddy: Yah.. Gray is an ass! But don't worry, love always wins! Thanks for reviewing c:**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Awww I'm sorry, don't cry! Love always wins out! Natsu and Lucy will get that magical first kiss eventually! c: And as much as I would love to keep Gray in his coma, I can't, because he's a vital piece to this plot xc**

 **xconversegirl99x: I had feels writing it! And Lyon is rude! But love always wins! Don't worry, I won't kill anyone off… I'm not that mean lol.**

 **OgaxHilda: Thanks for reviewing! And last time I checked, just going out with a friend wasn't cheating, ne? And aww xc don't hate Lucy! She can't help how she feels! And no one deserves to watch the person they love slip into a coma! :c**

 **Also, note, this chapter is a special one! This is a chapter where, Natsu and Gray (both in their comas) are wandering around aimlessly in their minds, thinking about what has happened, just like to point out that they aren't physically awake yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's Mind**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

 _Where am I? I was floating on my back in a sea of dark water, the world seemingly engulfed in shadow… what was this place. I could hear the faint voice of Lucy in the distance._

" _He's in a coma?" she gasped, before she began to cry. A coma? How did that happen? Suddenly, I remembered it all…_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Lucy looked up at me, "I'm in love with you, Natsu Dragneel," she said, taking my hand in hers. She loved me?  
I looked at her in surprise, "You… you love me?" I asked, gripping her hand just a bit harder. _

_She nodded, blushing, "Yes, I'm madly in love with you," she said._

 _I smiled, pressing my forehead against hers, "That's a good thing, because I'm madly in love with you too," I said, moving my lips closer to hers, I was finally about to kiss h-_

" _GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH," shouted Gray as he ran up the drive._

 _ **~Flashback ends~**_

 _So that's what happened… all I remember is Gray hitting me… then nothing. Sigh… poor Lucy… Gray is so rude and cruel to her and he doesn't even notice when he hurts her. Ugh… if he hadn't shown up, I would've kissed Lucy… she would've dumped him… she would be with me. But now, here I am, lost inside my own mind. Gray's probably out there right now, getting Lucy back and taking her away from me… sigh… I should've asked Lucy out before Gray; after all, I knew her and liked her first… I was just too nervous. And then Gray asked her out… and then I promised not to be with her… now that I think back on it, what a stupid promise; I mean, I literally promised that I wouldn't fall in love with her. What the fuck? Gray isn't the one who can and can't tell me who I can try to be with. I don't care if he was trying to 'spare our friendship', that's pretty fucking selfish. No… I had to keep faith in Lucy that she wouldn't go back to Gray, that she would remain truthful to what she told me, that she was madly in love with me. I mean, after all, she took me to Lyon's party instead of him right? That meant something. And she always held my hand, she kissed my cheek, she slept cuddled to me. Not him. No, I had to be faithful to Lucy, faithful to the belief that she loved me enough to stay strong._

" _I'm so madly in love with you, Natsu," that sentence was echoing in my head… man, love really changes you… I thought back to the first day I had met Lucy, back in sixth grade when we were both in our first basic magic class._

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I walked the hallways of school, not caring about all the happiness around me. I was alone, I mean I had Happy, but I didn't care for people, and people didn't care for me. Ugh… why did I have to come to school anyway? Probably because it is what father would've wanted. Igneel, the great dictator of Fiore, had disappeared two years ago, without a trace, leaving a young Natsu to fend for himself. So wrapped up into my thoughts, I bumped into someone, knocking us both over. I looked over, seeing that it was this blonde girl, her hair straight, falling down past her shoulders._

 _She gasped, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she squeaked, extending her hand to help me up. She was stunningly beautiful… what was I feeling?_

 _I smiled, taking her hand, "No it was my fault," I said, blushing._

 _She smiled, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said, extending her hand to shake mine. I smiled, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.  
_

 _I smiled, "I'm Natsu Dragneel," I said, retracting my hand, "do you want to be friends?"_

 _She nodded, suddenly hugging me, "My first friend," she exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around there, and we stood there, two new friends, with no idea what fate had in store for us._

 _ **~Flashback Ends~**_

 _She was so sweet back then… and she's even sweeter now! Man… I should've just asked her out then… even though bumping in to someone isn't exactly a good first impression. I needed to get back to her, I needed Lucy, I needed her sweet smile, her lovely voice, her amazing eyes, and all above, I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I love her. I need to tell her, she told me how she truly felt, and I need to tell her also. She needed to know the true extent of my feelings. One thought was evidentially clear; I NEEDED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COMA! My girl was waiting for me!_

* * *

 **Gray's Mind**

 **~Gray's POV~**

Man it was dark in here… was I in a coma? I thought so, this wasn't my first coma after all… after all my brawls at school with the tougher kids like Gajeel and Laxus. All I remembered was getting very angry and then storming to Natsu and Lucy, having heard Lucy confess to Natsu, and then Natsu and I fighting… and then nothing. So Lucy loves him… I always had a feeling that she did, I saw how much more excited and happy she got when she was around him… Sigh… I had failed. I am a horrible boyfriend to Lucy… and to be honest, I had thought about ending it… Lucy didn't deserve to put up with someone like me… and to be honest; it was tiring, trying for something that didn't exist anymore. In these recent months, I knew our love had died, we were both just trying to make things better, trying to keep ourselves from breaking, for some unknown reason… but we weren't in love… that's why I had flirted with Juvia… that's why she confessed to Natsu. We loved other people and whatever illusion of love that we had felt had finally broken. She was probably celebrating with Natsu right now… good for them. She finally got to be with the man she truly loved, and she wasn't hurting anymore. I was selfish… selfish to make Natsu swear to me that he wouldn't be in love. I wasn't the one to control that… and I knew how hard he had fought to keep that promise, I had seen it in his eyes whenever he looked at her. Sigh… when I get out of this, I need to go end things with Lucy… even though they're pretty much broken, we needed to end this probably… besides Juvia had confessed to me… and to be honest, she was pretty cute… perhaps it was time for me to move on… just like Lucy had.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was short, we'll get back into the main story tomorrow! Hope you like this mini-chapter of how they come to terms with everything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 8! Sorry I didn't release this yesterday; I hardly slept, went to a pool party and got horribly sunburnt and worked for 9 hours. I was exhausted lol, but nonetheless, I am alive!**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Awww thank you *takes cookie and eats it hungrily* c: Yup! NaLu is smooth sailing with Gray coming to terms with what is happened**

 **xconversegirl99x: Yes, Gray is finally being smart for once in his life c: Glad you liked it!**

 **Gh0st's buddy: You're intense hatred for Gray (in this story) makes me happy. It shows me I can make a dislikeable character! Thanks for reviewing c:**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh… I sadly do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Tuesday; 9 PM**

 **Coffee Shop**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

It's been a little over two weeks since Natsu and Gray had fallen into their comas… and to be honest, with every second longer that they stayed in there, the more anxious and worried I grew. School wasn't the same… without Natsu there, I constantly spaced out, my grades dropped, and depression creeped its way into me. My mother would always ask me what was wrong; I never told her that Natsu and Gray were in comas. I was currently sitting here at the coffee shop with Erza, who was desperately trying to get me to cheer up…, to no avail.

Erza lightly tapped me on the shoulder, "I know this may be a bad time to ask, but I need to know. How exactly do you feel about Natsu? Whenever I bring up his name, I see a spark light in your eyes; a spark that wasn't there the last time we talked." she said, taking a sip of her mocha.

I sighed, "Something changed… I'm in love with Natsu," I said, my mind constantly thinking about his sweet smile, causing a few tears to roll down my face.

Erza wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "He will wake up soon… then you guys can be together," she said, smiling.

I nodded, wiping the tears from my face, "Thanks Erza… for all you've done," I said, giving her a small smile.

She smiled, "That's what friends are for," she said, patting me on the back.

I sighed, "You really think they're going to wake up?" I asked, hoping her answer could calm my nerves just a bit.

She nodded, "Those two may be morons at times, but they have a certain inner strength… they'll wake up," she said, smiling. I returned her smile and took a sip of my coffee, my mind thinking of Natsu… and the last time I had seen him awake…

 _I sighed, "Natsu… so much has happened lately, and I was lost. I was lost in my own darkness, cast there by the man that I believed I loved… but then you came. You became the light in my darkness, the one thing that has kept me from breaking. You are always there for me, smiling, supporting and cheering me on. And to this day, I still think about that night when you confessed to me, and almost kissed me. And I wish it had happened… Gods, I think about you every day, I think about your smile, I dream about your scent, your beauty is always on my mind, and my heart races whenever I'm near you… I begin sweating when you smile at me. You went from being my best friend to the one person I couldn't be without. I guess what I'm trying to say is… that… I-I… I'm in love with you, Natsu Dragneel," I exclaimed, taking his hand in mine. The fire mage simply stared at me, his eyes filled with shock. But after a moment or so, he smiled._

 _He blushed, smiling, "You really mean it? You're really in love with me?" he asked._

 _I nodded, "I am madly in love with you," I said, moving closer, so that our bodies were touching._

 _Natsu smiled, his forehead touching mine, "That's a good thing… because I'm madly in love with you too," he said, before moving his lips closer to mine._

I began to cry as I remembered those final moments before his accident… Natsu was so sweet, so caring, so cute… I needed him here… I wanted him to kiss me, hug me, cuddle me… hold me when I cry; this was all my fault, had I just realized my feelings for Natsu sooner and then broke up with Gray, Natsu wouldn't be in a coma.

Erza sighed, "It's not your fault, you know?" she said, as if reading my thoughts. I looked over at her, my eyes open wide, tears slowly rolling down the sides of my face.

Erza caught my reaction, "Lucy, I know you. You'll just blame yourself, and let me say, that regardless if you had broken up with Gray first or not, it would've ended the same; mostly because Gray is a grudge holding idiot," she explained. I simply stared at her, knowing ultimately that she was right; I would only find myself to blame. Now that she mentioned it, Gray would probably have attacked Natsu, purely from jealousy alone. The fault was mine also, of course, because I'm pretty sure it was Lyon who had tipped him off, as I had seen Lyon's reaction when I came to the party with Natsu. Lyon was Gray's best friend after all; he had no loyalty to me.

Suddenly, I felt Erza's hand touch my shoulder, "Go be with Natsu," she ordered.

When I said nothing, she pressed on, "Go be with him. I know you've been avoiding it because you're too afraid to face him, but he isn't awake yet, and just being there shows you care," she said.

I nodded, "Alright… thanks for all your help Erza, it means a lot," I said, before dropping some cash next to her to repay for the coffee. I grabbed my jacket, and rushed out the door; I had to hurry and get to Natsu!

* * *

 **Tuesday; 10 PM**

 **West Fiore Hospital**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Despite it being past visiting hours, I luckily had a friend that worked at the hospital who had let me in. I took the elevator up to the third floor and made my way to room 307, where Natsu was being held. I opened my door, and I had to keep myself from crying as I saw Natsu, lying there, strapped to several machines, lost in the darkness of his coma. He was no longer covered in bruises and blood, but it hit me like a bullet to see how much all this drama with Gray had done to Natsu. After pulling myself together, I walked to the empty seat next to Natsu, and took his hand in mine. It was cold, as if Natsu had been dead for a long time, but that didn't stop me from holding it. I would squeeze it to death if I meant I could keep Natsu here with me. I stared down at our intertwined hands and I clutched it just a bit harder… even strapped to a machine, he was still beautiful… I really didn't deserve a guy as sweet and cute as Natsu, mostly because of how bad I dug my heels in before I was ready… I should've broken up with Gray when he flirted with Juvia; after all, I had seen that look in his eyes when I confronted him; it had been the look of someone who was annoyed and done. Gray hadn't loved me for a while, and same with me to him. Our love had faltered and we were both desperately trying to hang on for our own selfish reasons. I had always known Natsu liked me, but I didn't know he was in love with me… I will admit, I had always had a small crush on Natsu, but I didn't feel like I deserved him. Had I just been with Gray to keep myself from hurting Natsu? If that was true, look at how well it had worked out. Natsu, the man I was so in love with, was lost in darkness… as was Gray. I felt like a horrible person, knowing that I was a major part in the cause of their comas; Gray fighting for his selfish reasons, Natsu fighting for me. They both fought so hard for me, regardless of their reasons, and I honestly didn't deserve it. Even if I didn't love Gray anymore, I still cared for him, and he did deserve a girl who could return his feelings to the fullest, something that I thought I had failed to do. As for Natsu, when he awoke, I had the fullest intention to tell him I love him and to get my first kiss with him… it was time that we all set things right.

Suddenly, Natsu's hand began to wriggle in mine, his hand heating as if his body heat was returning to his body. I looked up as I heard stirring in the bed, and I almost had a breakdown as my eyes connected with Natsu's beautiful ones, as he sat up on the bed.

He scanned the room, confused, "What's going on, Lucy?" he whispered, trying to figure it all out.

I simply said nothing and I flung my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, "You're back," was all I could manage to say before I began to cry in his embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was short as well; the next one will be longer! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 9! This story will end in 3 chapters :c It already makes me sad thinking about it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Reaper495: I'm so glad you liked it! C:**

 **xconversegirl99x: Erza ships NaLu cx we all know she does. I would love to have a friend like her as well! So glad you liked it!**

 **Gh0st's buddy: Natsu is officially awake and alive c:**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Don't worry, they'll kiss very soon c: And anymore cookies and I'll get fat *eats it anyway* c: Don't worry, this story is rated M for a reason ;)**

 **StellaHeartfilia: The great Natsu has awoken!**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh… Don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Story Theme Song: Lie by Luka Megurine**

* * *

 **Tuesday; 10 PM**

 **West Fiore Hospital**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

My arms were still wrapped around Natsu's neck, while tears streamed down my face and onto his shoulders… his hand rubbed small circles on my back as he returned my embrace.

I sniffled, "I missed you so much," I whispered into his ear, my lips barely touching the bottom of his ear.

He embraced me tighter, "I missed you too," he whispered back, kissing my neck. After minutes of us holding each other, I withdrew, smiling as our eyes connected.

Natsu sighed, sitting up on the hospital bed, "What exactly happened? I remember you confessing to me… and then nothing," he said, rubbing his head in confusion.

I sighed, "Yes… I did confess… but then Gray showed up and you two pummeled each other into comas," I said, shuddering at the memory of watching the two boys fight.

Natsu's eyes shot open, "Gray's in a coma too?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

I shook my head, "The doctor came to me earlier and said that Gray had gone home yesterday… yet I still thought he was in a coma," I said, placing my hands in my lap.

I rose from the chair, smiling at Natsu, "I'm going to tell the doctor that you're awake, so he will release you to go home," I said, clutching Natsu's hand in mine one more time.

I walked to the door, turning to him one last time, "Call me when you get home okay? There's something I need to do first," I said, before I exited the room. I managed to find the doctor and he said Natsu would be able to go home tomorrow morning. I needed some sleep before I confronted Gray tomorrow and broke up with him. It was time everything was set right… I sighed as I made my way out of the hospital and walked down the sidewalk back to my house. I twisted the knob and swung the door open, sighing as I walked upstairs to me room, tossing off my clothes and putting on my pajamas… and then I settled in bed and let sleep consume me.

* * *

 **Tuesday; 11 PM**

 **West Fiore Hospital**

 **~Natsu's POV~**

Erza smiled at me as she entered the room, "I heard from Lucy that you finally woke up… are you feeling okay?" she asked, as she sat down in the visitors chair next to the bed.

I nodded, "The doctor said that it all looked good and I can leave tomorrow morning," I said, giving her a happy grin.

She smiled, "So what are you going to do about Lucy? She said she intends to break up with Gray tomorrow morning… that means she can be yours," said Erza, taking a sip of the tea she had brought with her.

I nodded, "I will go confess to her all over again, then we will kiss… then we will be together," I said, already thinking about my first kiss with Lucy.

Erza smiled, "You guys will be great together," she said, taking another sip of her tea.

I sighed, "I wish I could just get out of here now," I said, groaning in distress.

Erza giggled, "Just be patient… you can leave in the morning. But, I'll let you get some sleep," she said, rising from her chair and exiting the room.

I sighed and leaned back, thinking ahead to tomorrow. Everything was working out, Lucy was going to end things with Gray, and then she and I would be together. This was great… I closed my eyes and sleep took over, and I was out.

* * *

 **Wednesday; 10 AM**

 **Gray's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I stood outside Gray's door, bringing up the courage to knock… and I sighed and banged the door with my fist, waiting for him to come to the door. After a few seconds, it opened, and there stood Gray, looking fresh and recovered.

He sighed, "Oh it's you," he said, sounding relieved.

I shook my head, "Don't act as if we are on equal terms. YOU attacked Natsu, and that's something I won't stand for," I shouted, clenching my fists.

He glared at me, "He was stealing you away from me! I had to do something," Gray shouted back, rain beginning to fall from the clouds.

I cringed as the cold rain cascaded down my neck, "Why did you care? We weren't in love anymore, and I know you saw that too! But instead you followed your own selfish reasons and attacked the man I love, something that is not okay with me! I had faith that you were a good person, but now I realized that you will be nothing but evil. I know I was in the wrong too, I should've broken up with you first, but that does not give you the right to go attack Natsu and place him in a coma!" I shouted through the rain.

Gray's eyes narrowed, "I'm evil? You were cheating on him with me!" he shouted back.

I raised my palm and slapped it across his left cheek, scowling as he glared at me, "I was not with him, don't act as if you know everything," I shouted, my eyes locked on his through the pouring rain. I quickly ran my fingers through my soaked hair, wondering what I was still doing here.

Gray scowled at me, "You never loved me! All you cared about was Natsu, you were just using me!" he screamed, through the rain at me. That hurt… that actually hurt…

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes, "How dare you say that to me! I was in love with you, Gray, but after all the flirting and the staring at other women, I was done. I got closer to Natsu and fell for him. You will not accuse me of not loving you!" I shouted back, tears falling down my face into the small puddles of rain below.

Gray glared at me, "Well if you love Natsu so much, then go date him. I don't care anymore. We are through," he said, slamming the door in my face. I stood there in shock for a moment, the rain gliding down my already soaked hair, and down the rest of my body. I sighed, wiping the tears from my face, and began walking back home. Despite it raining, I took out my phone and called Natsu, hoping he was back home.

" _Hello,"_ I heard his voice as he answered the phone.

I smiled as I heard his voice, "Hey… I just broke up with Gray… do you think you can meet me outside my house in ten minutes?" I asked, hoping he could come.

" _Of course, I'll see you in ten,"_ he said, before hanging up the phone. I quickly slid my phone back into my pocket to avoid any more water damage. I smiled, because in ten minutes, Natsu and I would be together, and I would be happy, he would be happy… finally, everything was working out! I made my way down the street, casting my gaze through the falling rain, and I made the left turn towards my street. Seven minutes had passed when I saw my house in view, and I saw a figure approaching me from the down the street. As soon as he came into view, I smiled, seeing that bundle of pink hair, that smile that made me melt and those eyes that enchanted me every chance we got.

"Hey, Luce," he said, grinning at me. I simply said nothing and ran at him, and I leaped in his arms, and he spun my around in the rain, his eyes full of wonder as his connected with mine. After a few moments, he set me down, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I looked up at him, "Natsu, I love you," I said, before pressing my lips against his. He immediately gave into the kiss, his warm lips pressing even harder against mine. His arms found their way around my waist, one of his hands rubbing circles on the lower part of my back. My arms clenched even tighter around his neck as my lips continued pressing against his smooth, warm lips. I began to open my mouth for air, but he took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss as his tongue found its way into my cavern, swirling and twisting around inside, causing me to shiver from pleasure. After a few minutes, we pulled away, gasping for air, leaving an invisible tie of passion and love between us. I didn't want that kiss to end, his lips were warm, soft, and they tasted delicious. His kiss was passionate, yet full of emotion… I could feel all his love for me in that one simple kiss.

He pulled me closer, pressing his forehead against mine, "That kiss was… fucking amazing," he whispered, kissing my soaked forehead.

I giggled, closing my eyes, "Yes… it was the best," I whispered back, looking him in the eyes as he retracted his forehead from mine.

He smiled, "So… does that mean you'll finally be my girlfriend?" he asked, keeping his arms locked around my waist.

I nodded, "Of course, yes," I said, before his lips captured mine again. His warm lips glided across mine, the warmth of his kiss spreading through my entire being. I was finally with the man I loved, my dear friend, Natsu Dragneel, had gone from being my best friend to the man who stole my heart. My lips pressed even harder against his, drawing even more warmth from his kiss as his tongue found its between my lips again, swirling around inside, filling me with a warm feeling of pleasure. I moaned slightly into the kiss, and we stood there, our lips connected, our hearts beating as one… I was finally with Natsu… things had finally worked out.

* * *

 **A/N: KYAAAA! Writing fluff makes me die of fluff attacks! Anyway, just because they're together, doesn't mean it's over! I promised it would end on Chapter 12… so we have a little ways to go! Hope you enjoyed! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back again! Oh, this story has gone by so fast, and I've enjoyed writing every chapter. I'm glad you all liked it, and this has been my most popular story by far. Thank you everyone, for giving me support and for giving me the energy I needed to finish this amazing project. Only two more chapters after this one :c I try not to think about the end! Anyway, enjoy Chapter 10!**

 **Reviews!**

 **xconversgirl99x: Gray is rude. Luckily, he doesn't stand in the way of NaLu any longer! I don't want this story to end either :c I would write millions of chapters if I actually had more plot!**

 **Ryuchi Windy: Ahhh thank you! ^~^ Your reviews always make me smile!**

 **Gh0st's buddy: Too overpowering? Did you have a fluff attack like I did? I hope you liked it c:**

 **Disclaimer: To be honest, why do we put these on every chapter anyway; the first disclaimer should be enough! Just saying**

* * *

 **Saturday; 12 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Natsu and I have been dating for the past two months, and I can honestly say that it has been the best two months of my life. Natsu is so caring, sweet, cute and well, perfect. I honestly didn't deserve someone as great as him. I hope we get both get placed in Fairy Tail when we graduate next year… so I can still see him every day.

Natsu's hand gently brushed past my cheek, "Hey, Lucy, you spaced out," he said, observing me with his beautiful eyes.

I smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking," I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed, "Hehe… it's okay… so what do you want to do?" he asked, leaning back on the couch. I sat in thought for a moment, then looked at him.

I blushed, taking his hand in mine, "Natsu… I… think I'm ready," I said, blushing even harder as he looked at me.

He looked at me confused, "You mean like… our first time?" he asked, blushing a bit also.

I nodded, "Yes… and my mom isn't home… so…," I said, raising his hand to mine and kissing his callused knuckles.

He grinned, "Alright," he said, before capturing my lips with his. It began as a light, warm, passionate kiss, one that had no sexual intention. I smiled slightly into the kiss, and that's when Natsu took control, and he lightly pushed me down, so he was lying on top of me, his mouth never separating from mine. I gasped a bit, and he took that opportunity to ram his tongue into my cavern, deepening the kiss. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue began exploring inside my mouth, gliding over my tongue and circling around the roof of my mouth as we kissed. As we continued kissing, his hands made their way to the buttons on my shirt, and he quickly unfastened them, removing my shirt so fast that it took my bra with it.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "You have a gorgeous body, Lucy," he said, before taking the nipple of my left breast into his mouth, and he began sucking. I let out a exhilarated moan as his tongue licked around the teat, and I moaned ever harder as his hands began playing with the right one.

I moaned out, running my fingers through his soft locks, "More…Natsu… more," I moaned out, and I reached down and I began tugging his shirt, indicating that I wanted it off. He smiled and removed his shirt, exposing his very built chest, his toned abs even more impressive than Gray's had been.

I blushed, "You're so radiant," I said, tracing every detail of his chest with my index finger.

He gasped a bit, "Don't make me cum yet," he said, winking, before moving down to my skirt. He tore it away with ease, and without any warning, he stuck one finger in and began thrusting. I gasped in both pain and pleasure, feeling a warm feeling already beginning to build up inside me. Within seconds, I could feel my essence being released, earning a chuckle from Natsu.

He gigged, "You orgasm so fast," he said, removing his fingers.

I groaned, "Just fuck me!" I shouted, having gone into complete sex mode. He smiled, removing his pants, revealing his engorged member, which also was bigger than Gray's had been. I blushed as I saw it, and with a quick burst of energy, I gripped it quickly and began stroking him, earning a few gasps of pleasure from the boy.

He moaned, "Ooh… baby…," he moaned out, moving closer so the tip was at my entrance. I removed my hand, and he nodded before jamming his member into my womanhood, making me gasp out in pleasure. He began thrusting, slowly, to allow me to get used to the pain.

He looked down at me as he continued thrusting, "How does it feel, baby?" he asked, continuing to thrust slowly.

I moaned, "Faster," was all I could manage as his thrusts increased. I moaned out in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot, and I began to orgasm again, and I clutched the sides of the couch as the warm feeling took its tool.

He moaned out, "Baby, I'm about to cum!" he cried out, as his pace increased.

I gasped, "Just keep going… I take the pill" I moaned out, and within seconds, Natsu's essence was released inside me, and I gasped as I felt warm and wet inside. He leaned down and kissed me, hungrily.

"That was… really fucking great," he said, after taking his lips from mine.

I nodded, "I love you," I said, taking his lips with mine once more. I kissed him hard, drawing all the pleasure and warmth that I could from the kiss.

He pulled away, grinning, "We should probably clean up," he said, blushing a bit.

I shook my head, "Let's worry about that later," I said, and I rolled on top of him, and continued kissing him.

* * *

 **Saturday; 2 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I awoke to find myself in my bed, clothed, with a shirtless Natsu lying next to me. Memories of earlier suddenly hit me, and I poked Natsu, gently, and his eyes slowly opened, gleaming as they saw me.

He smiled, "What is it, love?" he whispered.

I sighed, "Oh nothing… oh yeah, I forgot, I have to meet Gray in twenty minutes… he wanted to talk about something," I said, sitting up on the bed.

Natsu sighed, "Alright, have fun with the ice cream cone," he said, before rolling over.

I shook my head, and I leaned over, taking his lips by surprise. He smiled into the kiss, and I pulled away, "I love you," I said, before heading to the restroom to get dressed.

"I love you too," I heard him call out. I giggled and threw my clothes on, and applied the little bit of makeup that I always wear (eyeliner and lipstick) and I head downstairs and out the door.

* * *

 **Saturday; 2:30 PM**

 **Café de Fiore**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I walked inside the café, my eyes scanning the tables as I searched for Gray. Then I noticed him, sitting in a corner booth by the window. I sighed, and walked over to the table, my heels clicking as I approached the table. He gazed up at me as a sat down, a faint smile on his face.

He nodded, "Hi," he said, shuffling his hands.

I nodded back, "Hello," I said, feeling awkward. We sat in silence for a few minutes, as we hadn't seen or spoken to each other since that night we broke up. I decided to be brave and break the ice.

I sighed, "So why'd you call me here? After two months of not speaking?" I asked, smiling as a waitress set down two coffees in front of us.

He shrugged, "I guess… I just felt bad about how we left things… and I wanted to give you time," he said, blowing on the coffee a bit as he took a sip.

I nodded, "I see," I said, taking a sip of my coffee as well.

He sighed, "I feel bad about the things I said to you… I was just mad… but I'm glad to see you are happy. How are things with Natsu?" he asked, his eyes filled with genuine interest.

I smiled, "They are really great… he's so sweet… and he even lives with me now!" I said, thinking about how Natsu had moved in… I had yet to tell my mother though… I haven't even told her that Natsu was now my boyfriend.

Gray laughed, "That's great… I actually began dating Juvia about a month ago," he explained, taking another sip of his coffee.

I smiled, "That's great!" I said, sprinkling some sugar into my coffee and stirring it around.

Gray nodded, "She's great! She really likes me, and I really like her," he said, blushing a bit.

I smiled, "I'm glad we're friends… we may not have worked out as a couple, but I still care about you," I said, giving him a hard squeeze to his hand.

He nodded, "Same here… say, I'm having a pool party tomorrow, you and Natsu should come!" he exclaimed, smiling.

I nodded, "I'd love to! I'll ask Natsu when I get home," I said, already knowing Natsu would jump at the chance to go to a party.

He nodded, "You should bring Erza too, I have a surprise for her," he said, grinning a bit.

I tilted my head, "A surprise?" I asked.

He smiled, "You'll see tomorrow," he said, chugging the rest of his coffee.

I pouted, "Oh come on," I said, hoping he'd fall for the face.

He shook his head, "That doesn't work anymore," he said, plainly.

I sighed, "Damn… too bad," I said, winking.

He shook his head, "Well, I got to go, I told Juvia I'd meet her at the mall, see ya," he said, smiling, before he exited the café. I shook my head and put money down on the table to pay for the coffee, and I exited the café to go back home. I had barely gotten thirty steps before my phone began to ring.

I answered it, "Hello," I said.

My mother's voice echoed through the phone, "Hello, sweetie," she said.

I smiled, "Hey mom, are you back in town yet?" I asked, knowing today was the last day of yet another of her work trips.

She sighed, "I wish, I have maybe an hour or so left, I'm so ready to be out of this car," she said, exasperated.

I laughed, "Say, Mom, there's something I need to tell you," I said, knowing it was time she knew about Natsu and I.

She grunted, "What is it, dear?" she asked, her voice faded slightly in the background.

I sighed, "I'm dating Natsu… we've been dating for the past two months, and well… he kind of lives with us now," I said, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

She laughed, "Oh, I know dear," she said, laughing even harder.

I gasped, "How did you know?" I said, surprised.

She laughed, "I see the looks you all give each other when I'm around, I've heard the talks from your room, and honey, I check on you when you sleep, and he's right there… I'm so happy for you darling, I always liked Natsu," she said, giggling a bit more.

I smiled, "Alright… well, I'll see you when you get home, love you," I said.

"Love you too," she replied, before hanging up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and ran back to the house.

* * *

 **Saturday; 3:30 PM**

 **Lucy's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

"How'd it go with Gray?" asked Natsu, as I entered the living room, gazing at me from the couch.

I smiled, "It went great… he just wanted to apologize for what happened, and we talked about how you and I are dating, and how he's dating Juvia… also, he's having a pool party tomorrow if you want to come," I said, taking off my jacket and placing it on the coat rack.

His eyes lit up, "A party? I'd love to go!" he exclaimed, hopping over the couch and hugging me. I smiled against his chest as his muscled arms locked around my waist. I breathed in his warm scent, and I smiled even larger… I was such a lucky girl to have someone like Natsu.

I looked up at him, "Also, I told my mom about you, so don't be surprised if she hugs you to death," I said, giggling a bit.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I'm prepared," he said, before capturing my lips with his. His lips were warm and they filled me with a strong sense of pleasure.

"SOOOO CUTE!" exclaimed a voice, and I removed my mouth from Natsu's and turned around to see my mother standing at the door, totally in fangirl mode.

I blushed, "Hi, Mom," I said, walking over to hug her.

She smiled, "Hello, sweetie," she said, releasing me from her embrace.

Natsu smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Heartfilia," he said, politely.

She immediately crushed him in her embrace, "Oh hello Natsu darling, call me Layla! Oh you guys are so cute together!" she exclaimed, as she squeezed the life out of Natsu. After practically killing Natsu, she set him down.

She sighed, "Well, I know I just got back, but I promised my friend I'd meet her at the bar… is that okay?" she asked, looking at me.

I smiled, "Of course, Mom, go have fun. I'll just watch movies here with Natsu," I said, taking Natsu's hand in mine.

She smiled, "Alright, dears, I'm off," she said, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

I turned to Natsu with a devilish grin on my face, "We aren't watching movies are we?" he asked, grinning back.

I shook my head, "Nope," I said, before I kissed him hungrily and dragged him to the couch… and he took me.

* * *

 **Sunday; 2 PM**

 **Gray's House**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

Natsu, Erza and I had finally arrived at Gray's house, totally ready for his awesome pool party. We entered through the open garage and went out back to the pool, where we saw Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Cana already waiting.

Gray's eyes lit up as he saw us, "Hey guys," he said, running over to us.

I smiled, "Hey Gray, nice pool," I said, releasing Natsu's hand so I could hug him.

He smiled, "Thanks! And Erza, I have a quick surprise for you," he said, whistling. I gasped as from the garage came a Jellal, Erza's old love, and I heard Erza gasp as well.

Jellal walked over and cupped Erza's cheek in his hand, "Hello, Erza," he said, earning a blush from the red haired woman.

She reached up and touched his face, "Jellal… is it really you?" she asked, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

He smiled, "It is… I'm sorry for being so terrible to you back then… but I'm here now… and I love you," he said, before taking Erza's lips with his.

I gushed, "They're so cute!" I squealed, looking over at Natsu who was smiling as well.

After their little reunion, Erza turned to Gray, "How did you find him?" she asked, taking Jellal's hand in hers.

Gray shook his head, "I didn't find him, he came here looking for you," he said.

Suddenly, Juvia materialized next to Gray, taking his hand in hers, "Juvia is glad to see you all, Juvia loves spending time with Juvia's friends," she said, smiling at us.

I smiled, "Hey Juvia, I'm so glad you and Gray are together," I said, earning a blush from the rain woman.

Juvia smiled, "Juvia is happy for you and Natsu as well," she said, smiling at our intertwined hands.

Erza smiled, resting her head on Jellal's shoulder, "So, you guys ready to swim now?" she asked, looking longingly at the pool.

I nodded, "Let's go!" I said, grabbing Natsu's hand and running to the pool. I quickly tossed my stuff to the side and jumped in quickly followed by Natsu, then Gray, then Juvia, then Erza, and lastly Jellal.

Levy waded over to Natsu and I, "Hey Lucy, hey Natsu, I'm so glad you guys could come!" she exclaimed smiling.

I smiled, "Same here, so how are things with Gajeel?" I asked.

She smiled, "Six months today!" she exclaimed, looking over at the dark haired boy who smirked at her.

I took her hand and jumped, "That's great!" I said, hugging her.

She nodded, "What about you and Natsu?" she asked, releasing my hand.

I smiled, "Two months so far," I said, taking Natsu's hand.

Levy smiled, "That's gr-," she was cut off as Gajeel grabbed her from behind and started kissing her. I shook my head at how impossibly cute those two were.

Juvia materialized in front of me, "Can Juvia offer a drink to Lucy?" she asked, handing a can of soda to me.

I nodded, "Thanks Juvia!" I exclaimed, as she vanished to go take drinks to other people.

Natsu laughed, "This is great… all of us, together like this," he said, taking the soda from my hand and setting it at the edge of the pool. I nodded and he took my lips with his. I giggled into the kiss, purely because of how sweet he was.

Cana scoffed, "No PDA in the pool," she exclaimed, laughing.

Natsu scowled, splashing water at her, "Shut up!" he said, jokingly.

Cana gasped, "Watch it! I almost spilled my drink!" she exclaimed, splashing him back, which he dodged and it hit Erza.

Erza turned around, fire in her eyes, "Who dares splash me!" she exclaimed, splashing everyone in the pool.

Gray laughed, "Me!" he said, splashing Erza back. Eventually the whole pool erupted into a splash battle, every man for themselves.

Gray stopped for a moment, and raised his drink in the air, "I propose a toast, a toast to all these awesome friends, and the last year of school that we have next year," he said, gesturing for us to come into a circle.

I smiled, "To great memories, new loves, and old friends," I said, raising my drink.

"To us!" everyone exclaimed, clicking their drinks together. Life was great like this… Summer was fabulous.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I went over 3000 words! Nice! Longest chapter I have ever written for anything! Thanks for reading! See you soon for Chapter 11!**


	11. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

So sorry I haven't updated! I had an anime convention then I had orchestra camp… but after long deliberation, I decided to end this story. I thought I could pop out another chapter, but now that I think about it, I left it at the perfect spot, and writing another chapter is difficult because I have no plot left. But, thank you all so much for the incredible amount of support; this has been my most popular story, by far… Thank you again! Please don't be upset, try to see things from my view. I hope you all sincerely enjoyed this, and I will write an epilogue some day, but until then, goodbye for now!

Also, I will be releasing a new NaLu story soon, so keep a look out for "Hating You, Loving You", make sure to follow me if you want story alerts!

Thanks again! You all rock c:

~Nohrian-Prince-Leon~


	12. Epilogue!

**A/N: I'm here with the epilogue I promised, nearly a year after this story concluded! It's not anything too special, but this story was so popular and so fun to write! So thank you once again everyone, it meant so much to me, and it still does, to know that you all loved my story! Anyway, enjoy this special epilogue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I glanced down at my phone, and mentally slapped myself because it was very late, "Come on guys, we are going to be late to meet Gray and Juvia!" I shouted up the stairs, groaning at the fact that we had taken forever to get ready.

My anger softened as I saw Natsu walking down the stairs, our four year old daughter, Nashi, sitting happily in his arms, "Hey," he said as he approached, before pressing his lips gently against mine for a quick kiss.

I blushed, even after ten years of being together, his kisses still got to me, "Hey, are you ready?" I asked, grabbing my purse and the keys to the car.

He nodded, "I already set up Nashi's carseat, so everything is set." he said, opening the door for me, and while he locked up the house, I walked over to the car. After Natsu approached, I took Nashi and placed her in her carseat, kissing her on the forehead gently as I buckled her in. After getting Nashi situated, I got in the passenger seat and smiled at Natsu as he started the car.

Natsu looked over at me quickly as he drove down the road, "So where are we going again?" he inquired, waiting for my answer so he could type it into the GPS.

I glanced down at my texts with Gray, trying to find the name of the restaurant he had mentioned, "We are meeting them at that small café on the corner of 2nd street," I said, smiling in triumph when I had found the right text.

Not needing the GPS, Natsu turned it off and continued down the road, "Awesome," he said, and he continued driving. While he was concentrating on the road, I stared at him, taking in every detail of this perfect man who had went from being my best friend to my husband. His pink hair had never lost its fiery brightness, and his smile had never stopped gleaming. Even at twenty-seven, he still looked like the adorable seventeen year old I had fallen in love with. Thinking back, I remember when he proposed, it was at graduation actually…

 _"_ _Attention everyone," said Makarov-sensei, "before we conclude the graduation ceremony, I would like to bring Natsu Dragneel to the stage for a special announcement." and with those words, Makarov-sensei stepped down from the podium, letting Natsu take his place._

 _Natsu smiled out at the crowd of all his friends, fellow students and teachers, "Thank you everyone, for making high school the best four years of my life. Thank you to my best friends, Gray and Erza for always supporting me and helping me out. You guys are amazing and I couldn't picture my life without you two," he said, earning him a cheer from both the redhead and the raven-haired boy._

 _Then Natsu looked at me, and I could see all the love I had for him reflected in his eyes, "But, there's one person who has been the best part of my life; my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia," he said, and tears began to flow from my eyes, "she is beautiful and perfect in every way. Her laugh is so cute and contagious, she has loved me no matter what and I am sure now that I want to spend every moment from now on with her," and he began to walk towards me, the microphone in his left hand._

 _He then got down on one knee in front of me, pulling a ring box out from his pocket, "Lucy, I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I am now sure that you are the one for me. We have had a great friendship and an even better relationship. And now, now I want you to be my wife, my best friend, the mother to my future children and so much more. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" he said, opening the ring box, revealing a sparking silver engagement ring._

 _I just starting sobbing tears of happiness, "Y-y-yes!" was all I could muster and I pulled Natsu into a passionate, deep kiss. And in that moment, Natsu had become the one thing that I could never live without._

I smiled as the memory replayed in my head, and I looked down at Natsu's free hand, taking it in mine, causing him to look at me for a minute, his beautiful onyx eyes connecting with mine, "What is it, love?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Just thinking about how I lucked out with such a great guy," I said, caressing the top of his hand with my fingertips. He smiled and so did I, and at this moment, I had never been happier in my life. For after all, I had my beautiful daughter and of course, my husband, who has always been and always will be _**My Dear Friend, Natsu.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Epilogue complete! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
